This is Atomic Love
by lilykili
Summary: Melody Hawk is Bam Margera's Best Friend, and Tony Hawk's little sister. She enjoys skateboarding, puppies, snow, and babies. And she is madly in love with Brandon Novak. Novak is head over heels for her. But he is a mess. Read on!
1. Forever and Fucking Always

_****_**A.N: Brandon Novak is gonna be out of jail soon, so in honor of that, I decided to post this story I've been working on for about a year now. I started in January. I hope you like it, and again, her name is Melody. Don't judge. I love that name.**

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter One: Forever and Fucking Always**

_I hold onto the night,  
><em>_you looked me in the eye  
>and told me you loved me...<br>were you just kidding?  
>-taylor swift, forever &amp; always<em>

Melody's POV:

I sighed in frustration, tears building in my eyes, and chucked another empty can of beer into the pile on the floor. I couldn't believe it.

Chad cheated on me.

The night had consisted of various "he didn't deserve you"s and "you're better off"s and "he's total scum"s and "that chick was a total skank"s.

As much as they were trying to help me, they were basically saying that I wasted my time, have bad taste, and was less preferable to Chad, whom I dated for 2 years and was practically engaged to, to a skank.

Way to make me feel better.

I mean, I lost my fucking virginity to him.

Jenn sat beside me, drinking just as much as me. Consoling me, and comforting me. Telling me it would all be better in the morning. She was the only one who really seemed to get it.

"You know what, Melody? You're like the prettiest girl alive. You've got curves, a beautiful face, a great personality and an awesome sense of humor! You like star wars and lord of the rings for pete's sake! You should be glad you're not Chad's type. I mean, seriously." She said, being serious, but with a giggle, chucking another beer can.

I sighed deeply, and eventually agreed. "I guess you're right Jenn... I mean... There's plenty of other guys, right?"

"Exactly! You simply do not need to be upset! Well, I mean, its natural to be upset and hate him forever, I would too. Its only the permanent end of the world temporarily. It'll pass."

I chuckled to myself. "Only permanent, temporarily. That'd be a killer song lyric! Can I use it?"

"Duh! Take credit for it too." She said.

We giggled like losers, and much to my demise, Bam called for Jenn.

She made a face, and I told her I was okay. That she could leave me. Though I didn't mention the fact I'd be dead inside.

"Well, just remember, I'm here for you. I promise." She rubbed my knee and gave my cheek a quick kiss. She headed downstairs.

As much as Jenn may have made me feel better, I was still devastated. My dresser still held some of Chad's shirts and my phone still contained some pictures of him. Sadly, however, I did not miss him yet. All I felt was contempt towards him. The two words that floated in my head were 'Never' and 'Again'. The words that always were in my head were 'Forever' and 'Always'.

I wrote down the song lyric Jenn had inspired in my notebook and set it on my night table again. I figured Bam would come up with something to try and cheer me up tomorrow, and I was already dreading it. I started to delete pictures on my phone, except a couple with other people in it that I didn't want to get rid of.

I rubbed my eyes, starting to get tired, and decided to try and sleep. When that failed, just getting sick of the tossing and turning and crying, I crept downstairs to the pirate bar to get some food, running into Ape and Phil doing laundry.

"Hi Melody!" Ape greeted me.

I waved and gave her a half assed smile in return, and she frowned.

"Not feeling so hot, huh?" She asked, a sympathetic twinkle in her eyes and voice.

I didn't want to be pitied, I wanted the subject left alone. I made that clear earlier when I threw Chad out. People refused to listen to me. It was upsetting.

"Not really no. Just trying to get past it, you know?" I said, my face twisting slightly, tears forming again.

"I understand." She smiled, and pretended to zipper up her lips and throw away the key.

I chuckled lightly and thanked her, and dug through the cupboards for any trace of food I wanted. I settled for some chewy chips ahoy cookies, and sat at on the couch, nonchalantly looking through a magazine.

I finished off the cookies and threw the package away, and I walked up the stairs, my feet feeling heavy. I was so tired. I wasn't sleepy though, and I couldn't sleep.

I was so stressed. I ignored Raab, who smiled sympathetically at me and said "Hi", and I stomped up the stairs, extremely irritated at the soft groans I had heard from Bam and Jenn's room. Bam had seriously taken Jenn away so he could fuck her when I needed her for someone to talk to?

Ugh. Fuckin' men.

I kept thinking of other things I could've said to Chad while I kicked his sorry ass out when I flopped on my bed once again.

I rolled over on my stomach and kept trying to push those thoughts out, and just be happy that he was gone and knew how he hurt me. Be happy that he knew I hated him, that I loathed his very existence.

But, of course, I couldn't.

My mind drifted into everything Chad. The look on his face earlier tonight... How he tried to convince me that he still loved me more than the stars, or how he was drunk and not thinking. I knew he was lying. He just didn't want to look bad. Don't get me wrong, I think he did love me, but he just got tired of me.

Tired of me?

That shit stung. It stung like a bitch.

Questions filled my mind as well. What did I do wrong? Was I a bitch? Did I say something? Was I really that repelling? Why didn't he just break up with me first? How could he?

I groaned at myself, angry that I wouldn't stop thinking. I just felt like slamming my head on the concrete in the driveway until I bled to death.

After an hour of that, I had had enough of myself. I took some NyQuil, and after 10 minutes it kicked in, and finally let me have some peace, deep in my drug induced sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is mad depressing. It's a Novak story though, so what did you expect? <strong>


	2. Cheering Up A Broken Heart

**Chapter Two: Cheering Up A Broken Heart**

_she's almost brighter than the sun,  
>seems to me to be unfair<br>when you consider everyone  
>who pales when they compare,<br>when they compare -reliant k, candlelight_

Novak's POV:

"This is what we're gonna do: when Melody wakes up, don't beat around the bush. Treat her like you always do. Melody gets pissy when you pity her. So don't." Bam announced. "I'm still thinking of something to keep her mind off of it."

I felt really bad for Melody. That scumbag Chad Gilbert practically ripped her heart into pieces. It was awful, holding her while she cried like that for 4 hours straight.

She threw his sorry ass out, and tried to get upstairs, but could barely walk. She almost fell down, but I caught her just in time.

We heard footsteps upstairs and our faces went into shock in unison, and we all shuffled around to look normal. Dico and Raab went to play video games, Ape continued to cook, Jenn sat on Bam's lap while he talked to Ape and Phil, Dunn sat on the couch by the fireplace on his laptop and I tried my best to look hungover, even though I was far from it.

Melody came down the stairs, fully dressed for her day in her favorite H2O hoodie, black skinny jeans, and her purple adios that were the same as Bam's. Her long Crayola red hair with the neon yellow highlights hung wavy, just like in the crushcrushcrush video. Her eyes looked irritated, like she had been crying again, and her eyelids were a light purple color. It didn't look like eyeshadow though, it looked like exhaustion. Her skin was still luminescent like it normally was though, and her full lips were still red as can be.

God, was she beautiful.

"Morning." She greeted and sat next to me.

I fake rubbed pain out of my temples.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." I smiled with all my heart.

She looked down and started playing with her fingers.

"You feeling better?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." She smiled a little too quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

She shivered, and rubbed her arms.

"Cold?" I asked.

She nodded.

Ape announced breakfast. Melody poked at her eggs, eating here and there. I'd never seen her like this. The fiery red haired girl had the appetite of Vito and Phil put together, and she was barely eating at all.

Ape and Phil left after breakfast and Bam looked at Melody who was still looking at her hands sadly.

"Hey Mimi," Bam used her nickname "You wanna know what we should do? Go build a bayou in front of Vito's trailer! I know you've been wanting to go back to state of bam. You haven't been in your music palace in a while. Didn't you say you left one of your hoodies in there?"

Ah, Melody's music palace. It was the nicest trailer in state of bam, and she worked really hard on it. She painted a piano all the way around the top with rainbow keys instead of white, and she painted a huge mural of half an acoustic guitar on the bottom and her orange microphone with a cord that looked like it waved around it. She had a "patio" on the side with an awning and a grill.

"A bayou? You mean like a swamp? Isn't it flat ground?" She asked, her nose, a little stuffy.

"We'll dig a hole, get a truck full of water, some hay, and make him fall in and watch the show!" He winked at her.

She giggled softly at the thought, and she nodded slowly. And with a shrug she said "Why not?"

Bam made all those arrangements, and I kept Melody company while everyone was off.

"So... Thank you." She suddenly said out of the blue.

"For what?" I asked.

"For... Catching me before I fell down, and letting me ruin your shirt with my salty face." She snorted softly at herself.

I chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it. I felt pretty protective of you, well, feel pretty protective. It was upsetting for us, thinking someone did that to you."

She nodded solemnly, and I poked her.

Bam called for us, and I walked side by side with the 5'1 girl up the stairs. She and I sat beside each other in the hummer and she fell asleep on me, being how State of Bam is an two hours away.

When we arrived at our destination, I nudged Melody awake.

"Robot." I said, using her other nickname. She preferred that one over Mimi, but didn't mind that one either.

She breathed in sharply through her nose, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. I helped her outta the hummer, and let her hop on my back as Glomb used the bulldozer to dig the hole, and they dumped the water into it, making it into a muddy shit hole bayou, and tossed some hay in there too.

Even with all the noise, Vito was still sleeping his fat ass off.

"We're doing everything we can to wake up Vito, and still nothing!" Bam said into the camera.

"Did someone knock him out?" Melody laughed. It was nice to see her happy, even if it was only on the outside.

"This calls for the hummer." Bam announced.

Bam drove the hummer into the bayou and Dunn pushed Raab in.

"Yo! Raab's an alligator, dude!" Bam laughed, sticking his head out the window of the hummer, and Melody laughed.

It was music to our ears. Bam and Dunn smiled at each other.

Raab, quickly thinking of something to keep her happy, started to act like the swamp thing, "Yo, Vito! We gotta wake up."

He went into Vito's trailer and woke him up, we could hear the noises he was making. Vito appeared in the door way of the haggard trailer he loved so much.

"What do you think of our Bayou?" Bam asked.

"The fra ni up da bayou!" Vito yelled. "La look what you did to my frontyard!"

Melody doubled over in laughter, and I had to hold her up.

"Ya ye yu yo jo!" He stuttered angrily.

Melody straightened up and leaned into me for support, laughing harder.

Raab helped Vito out of the trailer and eventually got him in the swamp we built.

"Yibba ja got me in here! I'm stuck" He yelled.

I would never doubt again how much Melody could laugh, because when I thought she couldn't laugh more, she sure as hell did.

"What teh hells wrong wit ya?" Vito asked Bam. "Yawo ya idiots outta here! Bam why don't you just find a nice bayou in the Louisiana?"

"Alright. I'll do that." Bam shrugged.

"Yah, do that." Vito rolled his good eye, and struggled to get up.

"Let's go find a proper Bayou!" Bam announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Ball sack. That was really short. I hope you can read my Don Vito speak. I actually used the same subtitles they used on VLB. Love it. I have to take a large Piss. <strong>


	3. Budget Inn

**Chapter Three: Budget Inn**

_if it makes you happy,_  
><em>then why the<em>  
><em>hell are you so sad?<em>  
><em>-sheryl crow, if it makes you happy<em>

Melody's POV:

I hated conflicts.

I fucking hated them. With a god damn fucking passion.

Which means I hated my emotions at the moment. They were fighting each other, and I hated it so much. One part of my brain said "you just got cheated on, be sulky!" Another part said "its a chapter in the past, be happy!" And another part, the worst part, was falling for Brandon Novak.

Brandon fucking Novak.

Heroin Novak. Nudie Novak. Nudie Novak the Nudist.

I hated that with every fiber of my being.

It was like one of those crushes that made your stomach twist, your cheeks burn, and your shoulders heavy.

I had always felt that way about Novak, ever since the day I met him, but Chad was a distraction for me. He almost made me forget the crush.

Almost.

I had my iPod on shuffle, and the songs seemed to scream at me.

In order it went Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne, If It Makes You Happy by Sheryl Crow, Love Just Is by Hilary Duff, and Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira.

I gave up on the mean shuffle. Sometimes it was like my iPod knew.

Of all the reasons to be the most pissed about Chad, I chose this, my fucking crush on Novak. It was even worse now that I had no control over it.

I trudged behind the guys into the pirate bar when we arrived back to Castle Bam.

"You guys missed the best ever," Bam announced as we walked in. "We made a Bayou in front of Vito's trailer."

"You made a swamp?" Ape asked in disbelief.

"That's flat land!" Phil said.

"We had a truck filled with water," Bam explained.

"What'd you dig a hole?" April asked.

"Yeah, then Vito said Bayou's only exist in Louisiana so now we're going there,"

"Texas." Dunn corrected.

"Texi-Anna. and we're taking Vito with us." Bam explained.

"Good." Ape said.

"And both of you too." Bam laughed.

"No, we're not going!" Ape protested.

"I already bought the tickets!" Bam said.

"What do you mean you already bought the tickets?" Ape asked.

"Bam I've got so much to do... And I gotta... Keep up with it." Phil said, using his best half-assed excuse, and everyone laughed.

"I bet we could have more fun than you." Bam bet once the laughter and teasing stopped.

"I'll have this whole house to myself?" Phil asked excitedly.

"Gonna call Uncle Matt and the shitbirdz?" Bam asked.

"Yeah, them and Pop-Pop." He nodded.

"Oh man..." Ape complained. "So what's the winner get?"

"I don't know. Dinner and a hug." Dunn suggested.

"So I'd win a dinner and a hug, and you'd win dinner and a hug?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Bam said.

"I can't loose!" He smiled widely.

"Aight, pack your shit Ape, we're going to Texi-Anna." Raab said.

"So when are we leaving for this fun?" She asked.

"Right now." Everyone, including me, said in unison.

I followed Ape upstairs to pack my suitcase as well. I fussed over certain things, wondering if Novak would like it. I wouldn't be surprised if I disgusted you with this, I even was disgusted with myself.

I said NO to baggy jeans and shirts, except my heather grey "Cool as a Moose" shirt from Bar Harbor.

Even though I knew no one would see them on me, I made sure to pack all my cutest underwear and matching bras.

I'll wait for a moment while you go throw up. I know how ridiculous I was being.

But hey, its better than a weeping story about how depressed I was over Chad, right?...

Oh wait... Its worse. I was depressed about my ex but in love with someone I'd never be with at the same time. Sorry 'bout that.

I didn't bother with my haggard ass Chuck Taylor's, and stuck with my adios, but threw in a pair of flip flops.

I zipped up my element duffle bag, beating Ape downstairs. I threw my bag in the trunk of the hummer and waited for everyone to come out.

My brain told me not to do what I was about to do before I had been interrupted by this next idea, but I always listened to my heart.

My heart. I'd written a song about My Heart, and how it only beat for my brother, Tony Hawk who meant everything to me, but this heart was starting a riot inside of me.

Start a riot in me?

Song lyric!

I quickly grabbed my song journal filled with my chicken scratch that wrote the lyrics to Paramore songs and wrote down, "if I ever start to think straight this heart will start a riot in me, let's start, start hey!"

Satisfied with it, I closed my journal.

Just as soon as I forgot what I had been doing before, I remembered in an instant, and groaned in frustration.

My mind had been drifting to the shuffle from earlier.

I decided to listen to If It Makes You Happy, and asked myself that very question. Why the hell was I so sad?

Oh. I remember.

I got cheated on and I was in love with a nude, "former" heroin addict.

Ape and the boys finally came out to the car, and we headed to the airport. I was in a shitty ass mood, and barely talked.

I sat in between Novak and Dico on the plane, and we went through some turbulence which caused the height freak Dico to grab and hold onto my arm until we landed, which was for 2 hours. I figured I would have a hand shaped bruise.

When we emerged from the airport, the weather was hot and muggy, which made me even more miserable. The camera men were extra careful not to bother me, because even the slightest glimpse of my scowl on camera would've pissed me off more.

But please, don't think I was this way all the time. I used to be so happy and outgoing.

Used to be.

Would I ever be again? Probably not.

We rented a van, me sitting in the back with Dunn and Novak. Dunn ass-faced Novak, which greatly irritated me. I didn't like it when they picked on him. I hated it in fact, and it embarrassed and upset Novak.

"So the whole idea is that we're here to see if we can have more fun than Phil can at home all by himself?" I asked, the scowl on my face evident in my voice.

Not even Bam slapping Vito's chin fat made me smile.

God, I had turned into a beast. Normally that sent me to the floor laughing.

"What the hells a proper swamp?" Vito asked, and Bam slapped his double chin again.

"Vito, we're gonna find you a proper swamp." Bam laughed.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Ape asked.

"On a pissy cot, I dunno." Bam said.

"Nobody arranged anything?" I hissed irritatedly.

"Ape, Mel, we'll find it when we see it." Bam waved his hand lazily.

I crossed my arms.

"Come on, Melody! You we're laughing earlier at Vito's bayou." Dunn poked at me.

"Don't complain at me, Dunn, I'm in no mood." I grumbled.

He gave me puppy dog eyes, but saw no effect in my hard face, and sighed deeply and made it look like he was giving up, but both he and Novak looked at me from the corners of their eyes with puppy eyes.

I sighed in defeat and smiled.

"I give up." I said, and yawned and stretched as Bam yelled:

"Up there! Look! That's where we'll stay!" He said.

"Yo! Budget inn!" Dunn laughed.

We pulled into the haggard ass roach motel "budget inn", and my new found good mood almost dropped until Novak smiled at me.

That soft smile was enough to melt any girl's heart.

He helped me out of the van and we waited for Raab to get rooms.

"It smells so bad." I wrinkled my nose up, and Novak chuckled at me.

"I got two rooms." Raab said, exiting the office.

"That's it?" Bam asked with a disbelieving chuckle in his voice.

"Two for you?" Vito asked.

"You and me Vito." Raab said.

"Yer nah gonna stay in der, aprils gonna flip out." Vito said.

I looked over to Novak who was standing in the sexiest way ever. I hadn't gotten a good look at what he was wearing until that point. Dark blue jeans that almost looked black and a tight black long sleeve shirt and a backwards knit cap. I loved it. I mean, I really, really loved it.

We went to check out our rooms and I fought back puke.

It was nasty. I couldn't believe I had to stay in this haggard ass rat hole.

But, on a bright side, I was sharing a pissy cot bed with Novak.

"Don't touch anything or you'll be infected!" I heard Ape yell.

"So what do you think, Meems?" Bam asked me.

"This place is wonderful, because now I can finally get hepatitis!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, pish-posh, Mimi. You'll be fine." Bam rolled his eyes.

"I hope you have hobo stab insurance." I grumbled.

Bam and Novak delivered Vito's luggage to his room, with Novak carrying the suitcase in a shopping cart with him while Bam pushed it into the door, otherwise known as "shopping carted".

"Ahh got hot sauce in theres prolly brokend." Vito said as Novak and the suitcase flew into the room.

I sat next to Novak on the steps as he rubbed his side.

"Why don't you and Dunn go find something to do?" Bam asked Glomb.

"Psh, anything to get outta here." Glomb agreed.

"You going Robot?" Bam asked, but I shook my head.

I would've gone with them, but I wanted to stay here with Novak.

Bam got Vito's suitcase and waved us to the van. Dico gave me a piggyback ride because I was tired.

"Vito!" We all called in unison.

"Wahr yous doin with my suitcase now?" Vito asked.

"Ape!" Bam called for his mom in the van.

"What?" She asked, emerging from the ugly red rolling turd.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"We're tryin to show you some fun." Bam explained.

* * *

><p><strong>What's up with these short fucking chapters? Whateverrr... <strong>


	4. TexiAnna Alligators & Self esteem Issues

_****_**Chapter Four: Texi-Anna Alligators and Self-Esteem Issues**

_you're worth loosing my self esteem,  
>but you're not worth<br>__putting myself in  
>these situations<br>~forever the sickest kids, whoa oh! (me vs. everyone)_

Melody's POV:****

I embarrassed myself so many times before we reached our destination. Tripping, slipping, blushing, stuttering. You name it. I did it.

In front of Novak. He was worth a lot, but he wasn't worth putting myself in those stupid situations.

The camera guy assured me none of it would be in the show, though, which made me feel a little better.

But there were always DVD's. And it also didn't mean Novak didn't see any of it.

We drove to a junk yard lastly, after going to the store and exploring for a bit.

"Somehow Raab acquired chicken for Vito's suitcase." Bam said to the camera, and Novak looked at me, confused, and I shrugged back.

I had no idea where we were going, but as soon as we turned a corner I shrieked at the sight of at least eight or ten alligators. The only thing I hated worse that alligators were snakes. And there were a lot of really, really, REALLY big gators in front of me, separated by a weak chain link fence.

I could hear them snarl and roar, and it made me cringe. I hid behind Novak, who subtly stood protectively in front of me.

"Why'du gotta play games with my suitcase?" Vito asked in his usual blubber of words.

I was to terrified to laugh. I shrieked again as one hissed loudly.

"Vito, what's in your suitcase?" Bam asked.

"Bam s'got all my stuffs in there." Vito said, a sigh in his voice.

Bam tossed it in the chain link fence that separated us from the snarling dinosauric lizards. I latched my hands with Dico and Novak's hands, and held my breath as the monsters ripped at Vito's suitcase.

"Yo! Go down wit your buddies n' get meh suitcase, steadajus sittin there likan idiot." Vito told an alligator who didn't move from his spot.

That made me laugh, because not only did he talk to it, but the alligator looked sort of upset he was being called an idiot. When I explained why I was laughing so hard to Novak he joined in.

I stopped though when I realized what a dweeb I probably looked like. I blushed deeply again.

Vito sat on a nearby trailer and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ay yai ay carry on me gak when in a suitcase I didn't know alligators would be eatin it!" Was what I could make out from his extremely pissed and screaming blabber.

"You were right, there is one fun thing about this trip." Ape said to Bam.

All the hissing of the alligators was starting to scare me again though, so I hid behind Novak again.

Since we had rid Vito of his clothes, we drove to a local western outfitter to get cowboy stuff for Vito.

I excitedly hopped out of the van, loving any form of Vito Torture and shopping, but this was two in one, making me even happier.

"I got the spurs, just bring the boots!" Novak called to me and Raab.

"Do you have size fat?" I asked a saleswoman, and she laughed at me.

Once Vito was dressed and Bam attempted to sharpie a mustache on his face he yelled: "You're an ass-rout-hole, donchu listen to nothing?"

Dico shot him with a pop gun, and he started yelling again and I ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

I begged Bam to let me shop in some other stores, and he gave in, taking me to an outlet mall.

We got back to the hotel at night, and I lay in the dirty motel room on the haggard mattress above the covers in black drawstring shorts and my purple morrisey shirt I had been wearing under my hoodie, in between Glomb and Novak.

The air conditioner was broken, so it was hot and muggy. And I was miserable again.

"I hate everything about right now." I complained.

Novak agreed with me, and rolled onto his stomach, just an inch or so away from me. My stomach did flip-flops.

Bam came into our room and announced that we were sleeping outside now.

"Where the hell is Don Vito?" He asked.

"He's been taking a shit for an hour!" Novak said.

"Well knock on the door!"

"We have! He won't come out!" Glomb said.

"Awaya I aint going nowhere!" Vito yelled from in the bathroom.

"Yo!" Bam kicked the door. "We're sleeping outside!"

"You're god-damn sick in the head, kid. Yous stay the hell aways from me." He called back.

Since we couldn't get fat boy out, the boys continued with their plans and threw the mattresses and furniture out of our rooms and set up the hotel rooms outside.

We watched south park and family guy the zenith television for a while, and 3 hours later, we turned in, with me in a bed in between Novak and Glomb.

Dunn was still working on the air boat when Bam yelled at the camera man."Turn that light off!"

It took me a while to fall asleep, but I eventually did.

I woke up in the middle of the night after Dunn had eventually passed out. I crept off the mattress so I wouldn't disturb Glomb and Novak, and I tip-toed over and took some money from a sleeping Bam's wallet to go to the vending machines.

"Get some extra for me too." Novak whispered, suddenly beside me.

I gasped and jumped, slapping his arm.

He laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You scared me." I hissed quietly.

"I could tell!" He whispered back, a big grin on his face.

I got up and shot a wimpy glare at the handsome man from baltimore, and We walked to the vending machines. I tripped a little from my nervousness, him catching me before I fell once again.

I hated looking like an idiot around Novak. I couldn't comprehend why I was putting myself in these situations.

He was slowly but surely making me loose whatever self esteem I had left. But somehow, he was worth it. It may sound insane, being how he was, but he was worth it. He was worth sticking up for, he was worth falling in love with, and he was worth loosing my self esteem. I knew he'd eventually bring it up again.

We reached the vending machines, and I thanked the heavens it was stocked with fresh water and snacks.

Novak and I sat on the ledge beside the office to eat.

I kept glancing over at him, but making my eyes shoot back to where they were SUPPOSED to look, not where they wanted.

'But you're supposed to look where you want!" My heart yelled at me.

'Leave her alone and let her be sensible!" My mind yelled back.

'When has she ever listened to you, know-it-all? Look at him! He's sexy, AND pitiful! You could save him from himself! Look at those puppy eyes. Even his so-called best friend is mean to him.' My heart sneered.

Wow. My heart was a douche bag. But in a way, it was right.

And besides, when was sensible ever a part of my vocabulary?

So I looked at him again. And again, and again, and again, and again.

"Ready to go back to bed?" He asked, snapping me out of my confusingly weird train of thought.

"Yes." I said, and followed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>I really think this chapter is mad adorable. I love Novak.<strong>


	5. The Proper Bayou

**Chapter Five: The Proper Bayou**

_but you're just so cool,_  
><em> run your hands through your hair.<em>  
><em>absentmindedly making<em>  
><em>me want you<em>  
><em> - taylor swift, fearless<em>

Melody's POV:

The mattress flew up from underneath me, jolting me from my deep sleep. The loudness of the air boat fan hurt my ears as I struggled to regain my balance.

Dunn finally turned it off and Novak helped me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You went flying!"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I tried to catch my breath.

I yelled at Dunn as soon as I did catch my breath.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I threw a discarded lamp shade at him, and he laughed at me and dodged it.

"Please, please can we get outta here?" Ape begged, taking the words straight from my mouth.

"This place is one notch of fun!" Bam protested.

"This is not a notch of fun, Bam." I said, probably taking the words from Ape's mouth, still shaking from the wake up.

Novak noticed my uneasiness and started to rub my back, and he took off his hat to push his hair back and put his hat back on. My cheeks heated up and I looked down. Dunn and Glomb headed to work on the air boat more, and I lay beside Novak on the pavement, unable to sleep again, but able to rest my eyes. Dunn called Bam, and we were finally ditching the hideous hotel-motel, and heading for the "proper bayou". Vito went MIA, so we were without that particular notch of fun, to my disappointment.

We went to the sporting goods store for tents, tarps, cots, sleeping bags, air mattresses and other camping essentials, and Glomb stopped at the hardware store for plywood and tools to most likely build a skate ramp or something to that effect. We met Dunn at the Bayou shore, is that what you would call it? And loaded our shit into the big air boat. Novak, Raab, Ape, Glomb and I rode in that one, and Bam and Dunn rode in the smaller bright blue one.

Riding in that air boat was ten times more fun than I thought. It was scary, but unbelievably fun and a total adrenaline rush. I had no fear of any alligator incidents in one of those babies. It was really fast, and really it showed the largeness of this swamp. After a while, Novak had ditched his shirt and tied it on his head, causing my heart to pound. I honestly couldn't tell you why, I'd seen him naked before, for christ's sake, but since the break-up with Chad my feelings for Novak had grown, causing the ache in my stomach to increase.

While Glomb made a bayou buoy, as Bam instructed, we, well, they, as I was against it, left Glomb in the tree for 3 and a half hours. We went back to get him and Glomb swore revenge on Bam.

We began to search for a place to stay when Glomb asked where we were going to stay, and stopped to discuss it for a while.

Out of the blue, Glomb pushed Novak into the water, and I gasped.

"Asshole! Get me outta here!" He yelled.

"Why did you do that?" I practically shrieked. "There's alligators in there!"

"Novak! Look out! There's gators!" Raab yelled to him as a gator swam towards him.

I shrieked again. "Novak! Hurry!"

"They're man eaters, Novak!" Dico yelled.

He made it to the boat and I pulled him over the side.

"Are you okay?" I checked his arms for no apparent reason. "Did you die?"

"Did he die?" Glomb scoffed.

"You're lucky I don't push you in Glomb!" I punched his shoulder blade, the tone of my voice a warning.

I would've acted that way if anyone had gotten pushed in, but I was especially scared about Novak.

A few minutes later, we found the perfect spot to set up camp. As I fumbled with my tent, Glomb kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you still pissed at me?" He finally asked.

"Huh?" I asked, still preoccupied with the Melody-proof tent.

"Are you still mad at me, for pushing Novak in the water?" He asked again, and started to help with the tent.

"Thank you," I said, relieved at his help. "And no, I got over it after I punched you. I would've been angry at Novak if he had pushed you in. I just get worried about you guys. I even worry about Knoxville, and even Steve-O, and they don't live around us either. Its just I care about you all, and you do stupid shit that might get you hurt."

"Really? I never knew that." He smiled at me.

"Sorry that Bam made us leave you in that tree. I was the only one against it. Even Ape thought it was funny."

He laughed. "Don't worry about that. I'm gonna get Bam back. I figured you'd be the only one on my side."

"I'm the only one who's always on everyone's sides. I'm neutral, like switzerland." I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Does this mean I get to call you swiss miss now?" He asked.

My eyes got wide. "Hell no!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Only joking, don't worry."

"You'd better be." I faux-threatend him, and he laughed again.

Glomb helped me set up the rest of my tent and blew up the air mattress for me.

I gave him a hug, and thanked him, and he went to finish his tent.


	6. Swamp Saloon Revenge

__**Chapter Seven: Swamp Saloon Revenge**

_and even if we never  
><em>_marry i will always  
>love you baby,<br>childishly - shakira, something_

Melody's POV:

Night fell, and we made a fire and all sat around it. I sat on a cot next to Ape as she poked the fire with a stick.

"This is fun, we're like out in the middle of nature makin' fire." She said.

"Its about time we get in a bar fight." Dunn said, and Bam giggled.

"Every time you're in west chester you get in a bar fight!" Ape yelled at him.

Dunn shrugged, not caring.

"We need a saloon!" Bam said.

"That'd be a nice change of pace to things." Glomb agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid."

"Are you joking?" Ape yelled. "You get in a bar fight every night. Don't you wanna sing camp songs?"

I laughed out loud. "Yes! The camp fire song-song from SpongeBob!"

"Oh my god." Dunn looked at me.

"What? I think she's cute!" She said as they stood up. "I can't believe your being losers and building a bar!" She continued defensively, and we rolled our eyes together, having one of our Melody-Ape mother/daughter moments that I loved. I missed my mom, so it was nice to have April.

As much as I hated to say it, the finished saloon was pretty neat. They even had the swinging doors. Glomb was one talented dude.

The bar fight started with Dico yelling at Novak.

"Whoa, whoa! We don't serve your kind in here!" He slapped him, and Novak grabbed Bam's beer and threw it in Dico's face, and the bar fight began. Ape and I watched, amused, yet irritated at the same time. Call us bitches if you may, but it was fairly unnecessary.

Good entertainment for the show nonetheless.

After the nonsense was over, I crawled into the tent with Novak already in it.

Glomb peeked in and bid me a goodnight, and I smiled and returned it.

Novak rolled over onto his sharply. My nose wrinkled and I frowned.

"Night Nudie." I said hesitantly.

"Night." He said back quickly.

I felt a little hurt.

Understatement. I was a lot hurt.

I rolled over slowly. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't cry. I wasn't going to let myself cry over a stupid crush.

I was done crying over stupid things.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin, and fell asleep quickly, fine with the fact that Novak would only ever be my friend.

But a best friend nonetheless. That's what I needed. What was hours, but seemed like seconds later because of my tiredness, Glomb and Dunn woke me up.

"Come with us, we're going gator hunting." Dunn told me.

I sat up. "That sounds kinda fun."

I followed them to the boat.

"This is Farron and Eddie, and they're gonna show us some gator hunting." Glomb said into the camera.

Dunn was snickering. "And these two thought they weren't gonna have any fun!"

I sat in between them as Farron and Eddie drove the boat. Glomb pointed out a herring catching a fish.

We stopped, and Farron hushed us. He bent over the boat and we all saw a baby alligator. He slowly reached down and then quickly snatched it.

"Oh, yeah!" Glomb cheered as he brought the wiggling reptile aboard.

"Shine the light on it!" Dunn said.

"Oh god... I'm so afraid now." I shrunk back.

Farron handed it to Dunn.

"Dunn's in charge now!" I laughed.

Dunn began to use its mouth as a puppet, opening and closing it as he said the words in a shitty british accent.

"Glomb... Shut up." The alligators mouth said, making me and Glomb roar with laughter. "Nobody wants to hear from you. Put me back. How do you have the nerve of catching me- I don't know why he has a british accent."

We put the British alligator back, and went hunting for bullfrogs for Glomb's revenge on Bam.

We arrived back at camp, and showed the net filled with bullfrogs to the camera.

"These are our friends." Glomb said. "And I'm gonna get Bam back for puttin' me in the tree."

And with that, he tiptoed to Bam's tent, and poured the bullfrogs all over Bam.

"What the fuck is that? What the fuck?" Screamed Bam, who ran out of the tent like a scared little girl, making me roar with laughter, waking everyone up.

Bam swore revenge on both of them after I told him I just went along to hunt alligators. He knew I thought it was hilarious, but let it slide because he knew If he fucked with me, I'd fuck back ten times harder. Both literally and figuratively. But not with Bam. He was hot, sure, but I loved jenn way to much.

The next morning, we were woken up by the air boat destroying the camp, and Novak yanked me out of the tent so I wouldn't get obliterated.

"First you dump alligator shit on us, then destroy the camp! What's wrong with you?" Glomb asked Bam, who hopped off the air boat that almost killed me.

"Why'd you ruin a perfectly good tent with bullfrogs?" He asked back. "It is time to get off this Bayou, I still have bullfrog slime on my face and I am fed up."

"Finally!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"Well, who's gonna clean this mess up. You can't just leave it." Ape gestured to the destroyed saloon and tents.

"Its biodegradable, all of it." Bam said.

"Anything else the hogs will use." Dunn said.

"We're out!" Bam said, and we loaded onto the air boats. I crashed beside Raab, exhausted.

We arrived home in west chester that evening, and determined Phil won dinner and a hug. Novak bailed to go to the bar. I didn't let it irritate me too much. Ape made really good Clam chowder, me sitting in between Glomb and Don Vito. Phil demanded his hug, and Bam didn't want to, but we all ended up tackling Phil with a big bear hug.

That night, I went up to my room, happy about the trip. It was fun, and it kept my mind off Chad, but now that I was home, he had crept back into my mind.

I looked in the mirror at myself, and started to cry. Cry, was an understatement, I suppose. It was more of a heart wrenching sob, that sent me into a spiraling depression all over again.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked myself through the tears. I wasn't asking for the sole purpose of Chad cheating, but Novak's sudden anger with me.

That, I suppose, would forever be the question on my lips.


	7. Rufus

__**Chapter Eight: Rufus**

_right now, he's probably  
><em>_slow dancing with a  
>bleach blonde tramp<br>__and she's probably gettin' frisky  
>-carrie underwood, before he cheats<em>

Melody's POV:

It was 2 A.M. and Novak was still at the bar.

Figured.

It was 10 P.M. where Chad was, and he was probably out at the bar.

And I knew damn well they'd bust in to Castle Bam for Novak and a hotel room for Chad with a bleach blonde tramp(s).

I sat on the couch watching TV with Tim Glomb, who I guess was staying here tonight. I sat leaning into his chest. He let me watch what I wanted, which was Pimp my Ride. Re-Runs, of course, but it was one of my favorite shows. Xhibit was pretty hot, if you ask me.

My phone buzzed, causing me to jump slightly. Tim laughed at me.

'Yo Mimi, you awake?' It read.

"Tony." I smiled. My brother.

'Yeah, I am. Sup birdman?'

'Go to bed. :)'

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Stupid Tony."

'Yes mother!'

'Night. Love you!'

'Night-night, big bro. Love you too.'

"What'd Tony do?" Glomb asked with a tiny smile.

"He just texted me and told me to go to bed." I rolled my eyes again. "I suppose he's probably right. I'll see you tomorrow, Tim."

"Night Meems." He waved. I headed upstairs to my room, and changed into my pajamas. I sat on my bed, and dug through my cluttered nightstand to find my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

This book was so old. It used to be my great grandma's, she was a victorian romance novel fiend, and had every single one that there was.

I opened it up to the chapter I'd left off in.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it." I read Catherine's words aloud... "Is that how I feel about Novak, or what?"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and figured Novak was home.

I opened my door slightly, and he had a bleach blonde bimbo under his arm.

"I forgive him already." I said quietly to myself, and closed the door.

*the next morning*

I sat on my bed in the morning before I went downstairs, buying some new music for my computer. Blink 182's album with the kitten on it made me think how cute baby animals were. Then my mind drifted to how cute puppies were. Puppies were my favorites. Then I started to look at pictures of cute puppies when I came across a breed I absolutely adored.

"Bernesee Mt. Dog?" I asked myself. They were like St. Bernards, only with a black base, white chests, and rusty brown over their eyes and above their white paws. I fell in love.

I quickly typed in 'Bernesee Mt. Dog breeders in lower PA' in google, and sure as shit, there was a breeder right outside west chester.

I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran downstairs to find Bam.

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, BAM!" I screamed, and he and Jenn ran upstairs from the pirate bar.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"Bam! Can I get one of these puppies? Pretty, Pretty, Please?" I asked, hopping up and down.

"Melody, I can't see the fucking screen, hold still."

I handed him the lap top.

"Bernesee Mt. Dogs? They're pretty. There's a breeder outside West Chester... Ah, shit. Why not?" He smiled widely.

"WOO!" I threw my arms around his waist. I released a laughing Bam and ran to the door, grabbing my purse.

"Whoa! Wait up! I'm coming with you." Jenn. caught up to me.

"You are? Yay! But hurry up! I need that puppy NOW!" I kept bouncing.

"Alright, alright." She smiled and we hopped into my pickup truck.

It took a half an hour to get there. The house was super duper nice, and the people were even crazy nicer. I knew the puppies would be healthy and everything.

They took me and Jenn to the room with the puppies and they all swarmed us. One in particular didn't jump all over me, he just sat beside me and looked up at me.

"Hello, baby." I cooed at him, and he leaned his head on me.

I picked him up and he leaned his head on my shoulder and licked my cheek softly.

"Oh my... Aren't you a gentleman?" I said softly with a giggle.

"Now, the females are 1500 and the males are 1000, but he's the runt, if you can believe it, they're all about the same size, so you could have him for about... 750. Pretty good deal for such an expensive breed." The breeder lady told us.

"Oh, you're a little clearance puppy! Don't worry, though, I was gonna pick you anyway. Don't tell the others, though." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we take him today?" Jenn asked, just as in love with my puppy as I was.

"Sure can! Just come with me to do the paper work and you'll have a new puppy!" The breeder smiled.

After we got his pedigree and the paying papers all settled, I went back to the room to get my puppy, who bounded over to me like he knew I was his now.

I swear, me and that puppy were soul mates.

Jenn drove home so I could hold him.

"No boring names..." Jenn said, as we were discussing possible names.

"Sebastian?... No, that's more of a great pyrenees name..." I thought.

"Xavier?" Jenn suggested.

"No, that's Dakotah's rottwilers name."

"James?" She asked.

"That's her Rott's middle name!" I laughed.

"We have to come up with a middle name too?" She laughed.

"Duh!" I giggled. "I love this puppy. I needed him in a bad way."

"I know you did. And Bam is gonna LOVE him."

The puppy let out a woof that sounded like "Roof" as we walked into the house.

"Roof, huh?" I asked the puppy, and then my eyes got wide.

It was one of those moments when your brain clicks, and you come up with the best idea ever. I came up with the perfect name for my puppy.

Rufus.

"Rufus!" I said aloud.

Jenn's mouth stretched into a huge open mouth smile.

"Rufus!" We both said at the same time.

"What do you think, Rufus?" I asked the puppy.

He looked at me with a tilted head and threw his head back and let out a tiny howl of approvment.

"Aw!" Me and Jenn squealed.

Bam and Crew came upstairs to see what all the fuss was about, and Bam even let out a huge squee, and ran over and snatched the puppy.

"We just decided his name is Rufus." I said.

"Rufus! That's perfect!" Bam said as Rufus snuggled up to him.

"Gimme back my clearance puppy." I demanded.

"Clearance puppy?" Bam asked.

"That's his nickname because he was the runt, so he was cheaper." Jenn explained.

"That's so cute." Bam cooed at Rufus, who howled again.

"And his full name is Rufus Tiberius Justice-Hawk." I stated.

Everyone awed in agreement.

"What's all the hubbub?" Novak came into sight, the blonde bimbo following.

My face fell as I held my puppy.

"Mimi bought a new puppy!" Bam announced happily.

"A puppy? Gross." Blonde bimbo said.

"Shut up, bitch! Its the cutest puppy ever. Novak, if your girlfriend wants to be a bitch, get her away from Rufus and Melody." Bam snapped.

I liked the way that sounded. 'Rufus and Melody'.

"Yeah, c'mon Brit. That was uncalled for." Novak said.

"I don't mind, you guys." I said. "I've got my new puppy, and I don't need Chad, and I don't need this bitch. Me and Rufus are gonna be thick as thieves, and I don't need anymore heartbreak. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take Rufus out for a walk."

I pushed past them, and walked out on the deck and set Rufus down, and he trotted alongside me while we walked out to the skate ramp.

The words I read in Wuthering Heights echoed in my head again.

"If all else perished, and you remained," I told Rufus. "I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and you were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."

He tilted his head again, and lolled his tongue out. I giggled and he followed me to Fast Eddies, and then we walked back up to the house. I realized poor Rufus didn't have any toys, so I found Jenn.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Rufus to Petsmart and get him a bed, brush, leash, and some toys, wanna come along?" I asked her.

"Damn, I really do, but I've gotta go to work." She pouted.

"No worries, won't be the only time I take him." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and bent down to Rufus. "Bye-Bye baby! See you when I get back!"

She gave me a hug goodbye and was off, and so were Rufus and I.

"Can I come with you?" Glomb asked.

I shrugged. "Sure."

We took his truck instead of mine, and he drove me downtown to petsmart.

I never really realized how fun Tim Glomb really was. He helped me pick out fun toys for Rufus, and said we should get a crate for long travels. Rufus fell in love with three stuffed animals, a bright blue teddy bear, a mallard, and a piggy with rope arms and legs.

Their names were Teddy, Ducky, and Piggy. Creative, huh? Piggy was the only girl and his absolute favorite.

We payed for the stuff, and the employees said to bring back Rufus whenever because they absolutely loved him, which was awesome.

He was officially the coolest puppy ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So I found this adorable. I actually have a Berner named Rufus... But Bam and Melody's interactions were super cute. My brain is awesome.<strong>


	8. Cruella DeVil

**Chapter Nine: Cruella DeVil  
><strong>Cruella! Cruella DeVil,  
>if she doesn't scare you,<br>no evil thing wil  
>l- Cruella DeVil, Selena Gomez (101 Dalmatians<p>

Melody's POV:

Glomb and I sat on the couch, as we had been doing together for the past 3 weeks. Rufus played with Piggy at our feet as we watched TV. He normally let me pick whatever I wanted, but in this instance, Novak and Britney, his longest relationship ever, sat on the other couch, and she demanded we watched Toddler's and Tiaras.

"You stupid little girl!" I screamed at the TV again, as I had done a lot the past 2 hours. "I swear Glomb, she's gonna grow up to be just like fuckin' paris hilton, and god knows the fucking world doesn't need another bitch!"

He laughed at me, and I glared at the TV.

"Why don't we just change the channel? I'm sick of her screaming." Britney huffed.

"Why would you even wanna watch shit like this? So you could be reminded that you weren't the only spoiled little brat in the world growing up? C'mon Glomb, I'm done with this shit. Let's go... I dunno, build something." I roughly yanked him up by his hand and he willingly followed me, his hand never leaving mine.

I was visibly pissed as he followed me to his truck. I got in the passenger seat and he got in the driver's side.

"Why does Bam let him keep her here? Why does Novak even want her here? Tell me something, Glomb, what is more appealing about Bitchney than me?"

"Nothing, Melody! Calm down, calm down... Just hush for a moment. What do you wanna do?"

I sighed. "Wanna go get something to eat... Or?"

"Sure. Let's go to Duffer's so you can get a beer. You probably need it."

"I'm underage." I huffed.

"That never stopped you before." He laughed.

I laughed back and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Tim." I said.

"For what?" He laughed, his cheeks crimson red.

"For being my best friend."

He winked at me. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We spent a couple hours at Duffer's, and left around 6ish to get back in time for dinner.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened," Glomb told me, continuing our conversation as we entered the pirate bar. Everyone seemed like they were waiting for me.

"Melody... Uh... We..." Novak tried to begin.

"What's going on? Did someone get hurt?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"No... Well... We aren't really sure." Bam said, shooting a glare at Novak, who looked down sheepishly.

"Well, spit it the fuck out." I crossed my arms.

"Britney broke up with Novak, and somehow she stole Rufus." Ape blurted out, and covered her mouth like she had just blurted an insult to the president.

For 10 seconds I stood there, motionless, and then my mouth opened slightly, and my eyes got as big as saucers.

"She stole my puppy? She STOLE MY PUPPY?" I screamed at Novak.

"I didn't know wha-" Novak began.

"Don't! Don't even try to explain! Give me her address." I said.

Novak hesitated.

"Now!" I snapped.

"Alright, alright!" He flinched. I'd never been nasty like this to anyone but Britney, so Novak wasn't used to it.

He handed me a piece of paper.

"Jenn, come with me." I ordered.

"Yep." She said, hopping off the couch quickly.

Glomb followed us.

"Why are you coming? I didn't ask you to!" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"To make sure you two don't commit murder. I know how much you two love Rufus." He stated.

I nodded. "Jenn, call the police."

"Why?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Because! Dog-napping is illegal! I want this bitch punished in whatever way possible." I seethed.

She nodded, and dialed 3 numbers.

"Hi, My name is Jenn Rivell, and my best friends Puppy, Rufus, was kidnapped by one of our roommate's ex-girlfriends."

A pause.

"He is a Bernesee Mountain Dog puppy, and the owner is Melody November Hawk... Yes, her name is Britney Hilaree Hunter. She does live here in West Chester. We are very, very worried about what might happen to Rufus, because Britney hates dogs. She may..." She paused when my eyes watered, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Yes, we'll come down to the police station immediately. Thank you very much." She hung up.

I looked at her.

"C'mon, it'll be just fine." She grabbed my hand.

"I think we should just go straight to the bitches house." Tim said from behind us.

We arrived at the police station 2 minutes later due to Glomb's fast driving.

I ran into the Police station to the front desk.

"Uh- my friend Jenn Rivell called about my puppy." I said frantically.

"Don't worry, Miss Hawk, we have to officer's heading to Mrs. Hunter house right now." He told me calmly.

"Okay, thank-" I cut myself off. "Did you say... Mrs. Hunter?" I asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Britney Hunter. She is married to Abraham Hunter... And has 3 kids. Why do you ask?" He asked me.

I shook my head blankly, and gave him a smile. "No reason. Thanks for helping."

"Of course Darling. Have a seat with your friend. You can sign these. You'll have your puppy back soon." He handed me a clipboard.

I thanked him again, and crashed exhaustedly beside Glomb.

"She isn't a Miss. She's a Misses." I told him and Jenn.

"What?" Glomb raised an eyebrow.

"Britney has kids and a husband." I stated blankly.

Jenn and Glomb looked at each other as I began the paper work.

I must have dozed off, because loud talking and Glomb shaking my arm woke me up. I shot up off his shoulder as I saw an officer Holding a very scared and upset Rufus, and another holding an angry Britney, with her husband holding a girl who looked to be four, trailed by a set of twin girls who looked 10.

"Give me him, now." I commanded the officer.

The officer looked at my furious face, and I laughed on the inside as he looked particularly frightened. I had murder in my eyes. He gave me Rufus, who howled in my arms, happy to be with his 'momma' again.

I turned to Britney.

"At first I thought it was low to steal someone's puppy. One who only had this puppy to deal with heartbreak, half of which you caused. But then I found out about your family. 3 daughters and a husband that loves you? Every girl's dream. And you cheated on him for 3 weeks with Novak? That's even more heart wrenching for me. You not only helped tear my heart out, but you tore 4 other people's hearts out."

"You just had to tell the officer's over the phone I was an ex-girlfriend! He never would have known if they hadn't said that!" She said; angry tears in her eyes. "But you got what you wanted, didn't you? You got me a divorce. Isn't that what you said, Abe?"

He nodded firmly. "A business trip for three weeks, and you were still in West Chester? Cheating on me with some kid 7 years younger than you? And then you steal this girl's puppy? Who ARE you?"

"She cheated on you with someone I've been in love with since I was 15. She told us she was 22." I told the extremly, and rightfully, upset man.

"She-... You... Had no idea that she was married... Bu- she knew you loved this guy? And she did it more just to spite you? I... I'm so sorry." He sputtered softly, trying to find the right words.

"I know what its like to be cheated on. Its no fun. I never meant to ruin your marriage Britney, I didn't know you were married, and I'm really sorry. I just wanted my Puppy back." I said softly.

"Don't apologize." Abraham said. "I'm glad I found out. I can't believe I married someone so... so... so... Sinister!" He seethed the last word.

"Abe, I-" Britney started.

"I hope that things work out between you and this guy, Melody. I have no resentment towards him, because he was just as fooled as me. I bet you he's really, really nice." He said.

"Yeah... He is." I said quietly, and bid him a goodbye.

As we all got back in the car, me relieved to be holding my baby again, I looked at both of my best friends and said the only thing I could think of:

"Cruella DeVil."


	9. Groundhog Day

__**Chapter Ten: Groundhog Day**

_you, lost and lonely,_  
><em> you, just like heaven<em>  
><em> -the cure, just like heaven<em>

Melody's POV:

"Melody, I don't think I'd ever be able to express my feelings for you. You mean everything to me... You may feel the same way about him, but I know that you feel something for me too. I don't wanna make you choose between me or him, but I had to get it out there." He said, and I could tell he meant it. He knew exactly what he was gonna say to me when he walked up to me.

But I didn't know what to say back.

*a week earlier*

"April is gonna be so pissed! And Bam had nothing to do with it? Ha!" I snorted as Glomb held me by my waist so I could build the snowman's head on the top of her P.T. Looser.

"We should write it down in the Viva La Bam history books." Glomb laughed.

It had been a month and a half since Britney stole my puppy, and Novak and I were friends again... But I seemed to become closer and closer with Tim everyday.

"Hey!" We suddenly heard Ape yell from the window. "What are you guys building?"

"An oversized snowman!" Me and Dunn answered in Sync.

"That's humongous!" She said, with a smile on her face.

"I know!" Dunn called back.

"That's pretty cool!" She said.

"Yo, you gotta come down here and move your car so we can plow the rest of the driveway." Dunn told her, and I laughed, and he gave me a look.

"I'm gonna get my camera and take a picture!" She said, closing the window.

Ape came out the sliding glass doors.

"Oh my god," she laughed. "That's so cool, everybody get in front of it so I can take a picture!"

I stood in front of Glomb, who grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground so I would laugh, cause they told me I looked best in pictures when I laughed.

Then we took one with Ape, and Dunn took the pic, saying "Look happy, cause you won't be in a minute."

After the picture, April turned to the snowman. "My car was parked right here."

"We know it was." I said, and poked it with a shovel.

She gasped. "You guys didn't do that! You guys are Jerks! Where's Bam?" Ape asked.

"I dunno, but we're gonna have to get this outta here," Dico said.

"You better unclear my car!" Ape yelled, turning to go inside. "Where is that little brat?" She said to herself.

I bounded inside after her, laughing when I heard her sharply yell Bam's name.

"Your friends made a whole snowman outta my car!" She told him.

I flitted to sit beside him at the table.

"They're not my friends." He said.

"What do you mean I'm not your friend?" I slammed my palms on the table.

"You helped?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Hell yeah I did!"

"I'm proud of you!" He said, and he kissed my forehead.

"Bam!" Ape yelled, breaking our moment.

"Ape! You ruined our Bromantic moment." He yelled back, and Ape cracked a smile.

"Well, they just piled the whole car up!" She yelled, and Dunn, Glomb and Raab walked in.

"That's what you do in the winter, you make snowmen!" Dunn defended us.

"I got stuff to do! I gotta go out!" Ape complained.

"Its winter, Ape." Bam said.

Ape snorted softly. "Well thank god winters almost over."

"Not so fast April. I think Punxsitawney Phil needs to decide that one. Groundhog Day is coming up." I said.

"GROUNDHOG DAY!" Dunn very loudly sang in Ape's face, who turned away.

"How far is Punxsitawney?" Bam asked.

"Dude, its at least five hours, right Glomb? We went down 'ere last year." I told Bam, and Glomb nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go!" Bam said.

* * *

><p>"Mista. Lova-Lova, girl, I'm Mista Lova-Lova- She call me Mista Bombastic, say me Fantastic, touch me back she say I'm Mista... Ro... Ro... Mantic, say me Fantastic, touch me back she say I'm mista... Ro... Ro... Smoooooth, just like silk" We all half-sang half-laughed together as we reached closer to Punxsitawney.<p>

We reached a sign that said "Welcome to Punxsitawney, home of Phil, mascot of Groundhog Day!"

"We're here!" I cheered, throwing my arms up in the air. Bam stopped the car in front of a huge statue of Phil (the groundhog)

"After a five hour drive through Pennsylvania, we finally made it to Punxsi to see if there's gonna be more winter." Bam said into the camera, and Dico did one of his famous 'funny flipouts', asking the statue what he thought.

As much as I had fun, sitting beside Novak and Dico for a whole 5 hour road trip, I really needed to pee.

We reached the hotel we were staying at for the night, since Groundhog Day was tomorrow. I called ahead because I knew it would be impossible to get one on the spot. I bounced up and down as we checked in, and sprinted up the stairs, with Novak following me so that I wouldn't get hurt. We reached the fourth floor, and Bam met us in the hallway, but I sprinted past him to our room.

"The key! The KEY!" I demanded, and Bam told me to calm down as he swiped the room key in the lock.

I ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Novak's POV:<p>

I couldn't help but laugh as Melody sprinted to the hotel room, demanding the key. We got two adjoining rooms, Melody, Dico, Glomb and I sharing one, and Bam, Raab, and Dico sharing another. Each of us fought over a bed with Melody since it was the least awkward, and Melody said whoever didn't smell, Dico being the winner.

Night fell, and we made our way to Gobbler's Knob at midnight, a huge crowd of people there already. Melody didn't know we'd be there all night, and she pouted for a few minutes.

She looked so cute, with her bright red hair, oversized down coat, crimson red cheeks from the cold, and black skin tight jeans that made my heart race.

She was back to normal. She was herself again. She wasn't angry with me anymore.  
>All I had to do was convince her how much I loved her, and hopefully she and I would end up together. Forever. And ever. And ever.<p>

At 5:00 A.M. a police officer told Bam he would arrest him if he did anything stupid, which Bam wasn't planning on doing for the first time ever.

There were so many people there, and I kept a good grip on Melody's hand to make sure nobody pushed her away to get closer.

And she thought it was the funniest thing that once we came to Groundhog Day, all the attention was centered around us. Like we were phil, and not phil himself, to quote her.

"We welcome you to groundhog day! Are you ready?" The mayor announced, who was also pissed by the lack of attention to him.

"We've been ready since midnight!" Melody yelled, getting laughter from people near us.

When the handler picked up the groundhog it started pissing and shitting all over his arm, making Melody roar with laughter.

"I'm sorry to say, I see my shadow today." The mayor read a piece of paper, saying 6 more weeks of winter.

"Damn it!" Melody yelled.

"Punxsitawney Phil says there's six more weeks of winter!" Bam said into the camera, as we were crowded by people who wanted to be on Camera. I grabbed Bam's arm to keep from getting trampled, and Dunn had a grip on Melody's waist.

Bam asked me if I'd rather it be spring or winter, and I answered Spring, and he slapped me, causing me to fall down in the sea of people.

Bam cleared a circle and asked me again, and I stupidly answered spring again, and Bam kicked me in the balls.

Melody pushed Bam back, and a girl grabbed him.

Melody kneeled next to me. "Are you okay, Nudie?" She asked me softly.

I nodded. "Happens all the time."

Her bottom lip pouted when I sat up, and I pushed it back.

"I'm fine... Can you give me a hand though?" I asked, and she cracked a smile.

"I don't have any extra, but I'll help you up." She giggled.

I gave her a look and she took my hands happily and yanked me up. The girl was tiny, but she was fuckin' ripped.

She was... So hard to describe sometimes. She was... so lost and lonely, you could see it in her eyes, but she was just like heaven.

So much like what I think heaven would be like I would strive to get there. So when I die, I go to heaven with her, and while I'm alive, I would get to be in heaven with her on earth.


	10. Together

**Oh god, how long has it been since I updated? Forever. I finally finished this! Its a happyish chapter, but a little sad. But mostly happy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Together<strong>

_If you fall, I'll let you know  
>That I will pick you up<br>Like you for I. I felt this thing  
>I can't replace<br>~Angels and Airwaves, The Adventure_

When we got back to West Chester, I didn't even bother going to say hi to Phil and April. I went straight up to my room and passed out. I hadnt gotten much sleep at the hotel, Dico kept kicking me in his sleep. So I figured since we weren't doing shit, I'd catch up on my Z's.

I knew that I needed to write more lyrics, we, and by we, I mean Paramore, would be leaving in a few weeks to record, and after that, we'd be heading out on a tour. That means I wouldn't be seeing Novak for a while.

I wondered if maybe a break was what I needed to clear my head. My head really was jumbled in the past few weeks. I wondered if maybe instead of trying over and over again to finally get Novak, maybe I did need to be alone for a while... Well, I can't say that I'm ever really alone. I mean, what with my huge array of all these boys, I'm never alone.

With that thought comforting me, I did eventually fall asleep.

But naps in Castle Bam never last long.

"Oh Melody!" All the boys sang.

I pulled the covers up over my head as they flicked the light on.

"Come on! We're having a downhill ski race in honor of punxsitawney Phil, up at bear creek mountain. Clutch is gonna play!" Bam yelled, and jumped on me.

I immeadiatly shot up. "That place you took me that has those awesome tubes?"

"Hell yes." He smiled, knowing I was pleased.

"Alright, everyone out. I'll be down in five minutes!" I shoved them all out.

I threw warm clothes into my suitcase, and it took me a little while to find my snow pants. I, again, threw in matching undergarments, just in case, and zipped up my bag. I threw my suitcase down the stairs and followed it.

"Ready?" Bam asked, picking up my bag for me.

"Yup." I nodded. Glomb gave me a piggy back ride to the hummer.

When we reached Bear Creek Mountain, Novak got out of the car, and Bam pushed him on the ground. I fucking hated Bam when he did shit like that. I helped Novak up.

"That's something me and you do for each other a lot, huh?" He laughed shakily.

"What?"

"We always help each other up when we fall. And we're always the only ones who never laugh." He said, his tone of voice grateful. I knew it meant a lot to him that he had one steady person in his life who would help him back up on his feet.

My cheeks turned pink. "C'mon Nudie." I said, and we walked hand-in-hand up to the resort.

I saw Glomb look at us, and I swear I saw jealousy in his eyes.

"Damn it." I said, thinking it was quiet enough for Novak not to hear.

"What?" He asked.

Damn it.

"Nothing, nothing." I pushed away the subject by tightening my grip on Novak's hand. His eyes lit up and he smiled at me.

It was really happening. It was actually fucking happening.

Bam saw us and his eyes lit up, and he gave me a sublte wink. I smiled back.

Bam walked up to the front desk to the receptionist.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Nah, just give us what, Ten rooms?" Bam waved his hand up in the air, as if he were some kind of prince of the world.

"You didn't call ahead?" Ape asked.

"He never calls ahead, Ape. I always have to, and I didn't get a chance to this time." I said.

"Here's your keys, the only available rooms we have." She put them in Bam's hands.

"What, two?" Ape asked.

"They're ajoining rooms." She said.

"Two, two rooms!" Ape complained.

"I'll sleep between you and Phil, you'll barely notice me." Dunn said, putting his arm around Ape's shoulders.

"Is there ever gonna be a time when I get to have my own room without you guys?" She asked.

_I feel your pain April._

"C'mon Ape, you get to sleep with the sweaty boy factory!" Bam said, in his 'raab' voice.

When we got to our room, we all had to cram in.

It was way, way, way, way, WAY to small. Glomb tried to get up on the fireplace, and Bam got up on the TV.

"Look, Ape, I'm on TV!" He laughed.

"If its two rooms at least we'll have less payment on damages." Phil said, right before Bam jumped off the coffee table and hit him with a pillow.

"OH!" Glomb suddenly yelled, making me jump. "He's got a jacuzzi bed!"

I peeked around the corner to see Dunn, chilling in the bathtub. My eyes lit up.

"Move over, Random Hero, I wanna sleep in here too!" I told him.

He smiled. "Come on in, Buggy!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

Ape reached down and turned on the water.

"Whaterya DOING?" Dunn yelled at her, right beside my ear.

I, having claimed my spot with Dunn, hopped out. Bam and Glomb pulled out the sofa bed. Bam got up on the ledge, and played "free falling", a game he and I made up when we first met on the underground tour with my brother.

"Commit, commit, commit, COMMIT!" I said as he fell forward, and hit face first on Dunn's boney leg.

"Asshole! You didn't even move your leg!" He punched Dunn in the arm.

Everyone was still messing around, and Bam decided it was time to get down to business.

"Alright enough! Winter is over in a few days and we need to get started! Everyone meet on the big hill for your job assignments for the big race." He announced, and everyone got up, and shuffled out of the room, leaving me and Novak last. He walked up to me, a very nervous demenor about him.

"They can wait for a minute, right?" He asked me. "I have to ask you somthing..."

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"I know you and Glomb have been pretty close lately, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Like, _mad_ jealous. I messed up with Brittany. Melody, I don't think I'd ever be able to express my feelings for you. You mean everything to me... You may feel the same way about him, but I know that you feel something for me too. I don't wanna make you choose between me or him, but I had to get it out there." He said, and I could tell he meant it. He knew exactly what he was gonna say to me when he walked up to me.

But I didn't know what to say back.

"I-I-" I said, and he shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything back right now, we can talk about it later-"

"I love you." I cut him off.

He was taken aback, and I knew he thought I had been turning him down.

"What?..." He asked.

"I love you, Brandon Novak. But you have to realize that this is gonna take some time. I know its been weeks since the Chad thing, but Its still too soon." I explained, choking on my own words here and there.

"I understand." He said, his voice lingering with relief. "I love you too." He reached out his hand.

I took it.

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate snowmobiles." I said, with my arms crossed and a childish pout on my face.<p>

Bam rolled his eyes. "You don't have to drive one, just get on the back of Nudie's."

"Its not a question of who I ride with, its just the pure fact that I hate them." I said.

"You're so stubborn." Novak said, and he picked me up.

"Yo!" I yelled in protest.

Before I could get off, everyone started up the mountain. I hated going fast on anything, period. I didn't like being in Bam's Lambo, and I sure as hell never got in a car with Ryan unless I was driving it.

Close to the top of the mountain, we stopped by a place in the trail with lots of trees. Bam climbed up a really tall one and they all chopped it down, and he fell into the knee deep snow, unscathed. Glomb, Rake and Novak did it too. They wanted me to try, and I wanted to too, but I was massively afraid of heights.

We spent the rest of the day just goofing around.

One of my probably least favorite activities of the day was Brandon's polar bear dive into a 32 degree river in nothing but his underwear. Dico was pretty funny, but I didn't laugh at fucking all because I was worried sick. He got out, shivering, and his lips were blue.

"It's not nice," He told Dico. "Fuck that polar bear shit. I can't believe people actually do that shit."

I wrapped the towels around him tighter as Bam ran off to find more fun things to do. I looked at his blue lips again, and he noticed.

"Think you could help me warm 'em up, doll?" He asked.

"I absoloutly will." I agreed softly.

Brandon leaned down to kiss me. I won't get all mushy and say it was a dream come true and my heart skipped a beat or 10. Even though its all true I won't. It was just a really good first kiss, and a wonderful start to many more.

Around 4 P.M. It started snowing really good. So we had Rake figure skate in some pink snow pants while Novak filmed. It was hilarious.

Bam decided that it was time to go to the bar around 2 in the morning. Novak already had no pants on, hanging on me, drunk, but not completely wasted.

"You know what I'm gonna do, Robot?" Novak asked me.

"He's stick his ass in Rake Yohn's face." Bam giggled into the cameras.

"I'm gonna show him what its like to eat a real man's ass, oh yeah." Novak said seductivly, and ran out on the porch. Dunn helped hold Rake down as Novak ran his crack up and down his nose.

I was laughing uncontrolably as Rake talked about how the experience was for him. In his words, it was "The worst ass-face ever."

Novak made sure that he was with me for most of the night once we actually made it to the bar. Everyone was pretty shit-faced. I paced myself though, even though I was drunk too. Somehow during the night, I got separated from Novak when I went to go dance with Dunn and Raab.

It was around 5 in the morning when I decided I really had to go looking for him. He was outside, laying in the snow, with puke all over his shirt. His face was pale and his eyes were completley blood-shot.

"Brandon, please tell me that you weren't out here doing what I think you were doing." I said, feeling his forehead. It was clammy and warm, and he shivered at my touch.

"I'm sorry, Melody." Was all he said, and I knew he'd shot heroin.

He'd sworn he was clean, but a part of me didn't believe him. Not one bit, and I was right.

When I helped him up, Brandon did his best to not make himself dead weight on me.

"Baby, baby, baby." He stopped me from pulling him. "Hold on for a sec, here. Help me lean on this fence. I gotta puke."

I did as was requested, and simply held his hair back as he vomitted.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, gently.

"Yeah, baby. I'm okay. Just don't leave me. Don't leave me." He said, and kept saying it.

"Stop it now, Brandon! I'm not gonna leave you. Now c'mon. Come inside. I'll find you a place to lay down, okay?" I helped him back up, and he leaned into me.

I lay him down in a large booth in an isolated cornor of the bar. I was going to go get Bam, but Novak grabbed onto me.

"Stay with me, don't go away. Don't leave." He kept saying.

"Okay, Novak. Okay. Shh, I won't go anywhere." I reassured him.

He eventually passed out, after 2 hours of me promising him I wouldn't leave, and I went to go find Bam. I didn't tell him about the heroin, because Bam would have kicked Novak out.

"Thanks for helping him, Mimi. You mean the world to Novak. You know that, don't ya?" Bam said as he positioned an out-cold Brandon between him and Dunn.

"He's mentioned it before." I said, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"That doesn't surprise me." Bam smiled as he led us all back to the Hummer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Melody and Novak are together! Its not over yet though, so don't worry! There's still a good 5 or 10 chapters left.<strong>


End file.
